


That Noise

by DevinCarnes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Flash-fic, M/M, Sorry for any mistakes!, Translated in English from Italian, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevinCarnes/pseuds/DevinCarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Scott's point of view. Sterek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Noise

The room was dirty, it was small and dark and it smelled like blood and dust. Stiles was just in front of me and he realized a few moments after me what was waiting for us inside. A body was there, I smelled the air and I soon knew who he was. Stiles stood still just a few moments before he kicked the door open and ran through the room. I was just behind him but I stopped a few feets from him as I heard his heart make a strange sound, something I have never heard before.  
"Oh my God," Stiles says, Derek was lying in front of us, his whole body covered in blood and I wasn't sure it was all his own. Stiles fell on his knees, his hands on Derek, trying to do something, to do nothing, to understand what happened to him. "Fuck, no!" He screamed, his hands on the sides of Derek face as he lifted it up on his knees.  
I moved my gaze from Derek's body to Stiles eyes. Then I recognized that noise his heart did a moment before.  
Tears started running down his face, his breath was heavy and his heart was beating so fast it made me feel bad. "Please, please, please," he said and he looked at me. "Scott! We need to do something!"  
That noise. It was his heart breaking. Stiles was breaking down in front of me. "Derek, please wake up, please." I was petrified.  
Stiles sobbed, his face covered in tears, his hands covered in blood while he tried to wake Derek up. He punched him, he begged him, he cryied. "Please, please, don't leave me, not you too, please." I fell on my knees behind him, hopeless. "Please Derek, I love you, please, don't leave me- I- I love him Scott, please do something!"  
They loved each other. I didn't know. I didn't realize. Yet there was nothing I could do. He had been wounded by an alpha. I was nothing compared to this. "Please, I love you."  
Derek woke up and Stiles' heart made a huge jump, I heard it tremble. "Stiles?" Asked Derek and then Stiles kissed him, so close he was covering himself in blood too.  
That night I understood a lot of things. And none of us were ever the same.  


**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know where does it come from but I hope you like it. And sorry. It's very very bad. Correct any language mistake please!


End file.
